gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Waka-Gashira Wipeout!
Wasted Busted Yakuza members recognize Claude Killing all of the Yakuza members |reward = $30,000 |unlocks = A Drop in the Ocean |unlockedby = Liberator |todo = Go to Fort Staunton and steal a Colombian gangcar! Now get to the multi- storey in Newport and whack Kenji! Kenji's fender meat! Get out of Newport and dump the car! Now dump the car! }} :NOTE:'' This mission prevents the player from completing the rest of Kenji Kasen's missions if done before them, which means that the player should complete Kenji's missions before doing this mission if they want to achieve 100% completion.'' Waka-Gashira Wipeout! is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by media tycoon and businessman Donald Love from the Love Media building in the Bedford Point district of Staunton Island, Liberty City. Mission Claude visits Donald Love who, already being involved with real estate in Liberty City, wants to develop more properties. He realizes the cheapest way to buy the land and develop is to start a gang war between the Yakuza and the Colombian Cartel, who are already enemies. Donald tells Claude to get a Cartel Cruiser and kill the co-leader of the Yakuza, Kenji Kasen, without leaving the vehicle. Claude drives to the car park in Newport, runs over Kenji, escapes Newport and leaves the vehicle. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to Fort Staunton and steal a Colombian gangcar! *Now get to the multi-storey in Newport and whack Kenji! *Kenji is fender meat! Get out of Newport and dump the car! *Now dump the car! Reward The reward for completing the mission is $30,000. The mission A Drop in the Ocean is unlocked. Deaths * Kenji Kasen - Killed by Claude (under the guise of a Colombian Cartel assassin) under the orders of Donald Love in order to incite a gang war between the Yakuza and Colombian Cartel as well as allow Love to buy land and develop properties at a much cheaper cost. * Various members of the Yakuza (optional) - Killed by Claude for getting in his way of killing Kenji Kasen. Gallery Walkthrough WakaGashiraWipeout-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|Claude arrives at the Love Media Building in Bedford Point to visit Donald Love, who welcomes him and immediately talks about how gang wars can lower real estate prices. WakaGashiraWipeout-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|Love follows his statement up by saying that he noticed the building animosity between the Colombian Cartel and the Yakuza. WakaGashiraWipeout-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|Love wants this rivalry to become a full-scale war to lower real estate prices and to allow Love to expand his business ventures. To reach his goals, Love hires Claude to kill the Yakuza Waka-Gashira, Kenji Kasen WakaGashiraWipeout-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Love informs Claude that Kenji is having a meeting with his associates in the Newport Multistory Car Park. Love orders Claude to steal a Colombian Cartel gang car to make it seem as if the Cartel is responsible for the hit. WakaGashiraWipeout-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Claude running back to his vehicle. WakaGashiraWipeout-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|Claude making his way to Newport to steal a Cartel gang car. WakaGashiraWipeout-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Claude stealing a Cartel Cruiser. WakaGashiraWipeout-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|Claude entering the car park. WakaGashiraWipeout-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|Claude on his way to the top floor where Kenji is having his meeting. WakaGashiraWipeout-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|Kenji and an unknown associate at the meeting. WakaGashiraWipeout-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|Kenji's protection made up of several well-armed Yakuza mobsters. WakaGashiraWipeout-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|Ditto. WakaGashiraWipeout-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|After clearing out several of Kenji's bodyguards who were trying to stop him, Claude performs a drive-by on Kenji, killing him. WakaGashiraWipeout-GTAIII-SS14.jpg|After killing Kenji, Claude makes his escape. WakaGashiraWipeout-GTAIII-SS15.jpg|After escaping from the car park, Claude is instructed to leave the car. WakaGashiraWipeout-GTAIII-SS16.jpg|Mission passed. Trivia *Waka-Gashira (若頭) is the second-in-command in Yakuza hierarchy. This references Kenji's place in the gang. *The first sentence Donald Love says originates from the his mentor, Avery Carrington, as referenced when he used it in a conversation with Grand Theft Auto: Vice City protagonist Tommy Vercetti. *If the player tries to fight off or kills one of the Yakuza members before trying to kill Kenji, they will receive a three-star wanted level. This does not happen in the Playstation 4 version. *Likewise, the LCPD Dispatcher makes a specific announcement during this mission if the player doesn't kill Kenji fast enough: "Call all units. Gunfire reported in the Multistorey Car Park in Newport." This causes a 3-star wanted level. * Killing all of the Yakuza members guarding Kenji will fail the mission, with the "Mission Failed" description mentioning that someone has to witness the attack. *In the Playstation 2 version of the game, most of the Yakuza are armed with M16s instead of Uzis in every other version, which makes the mission considerably harder. Video Walkthroughs GTA 3 - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 47 - Waka-Gashira Wipeout|iPad version GTA 3 - Walkthrough - Mission 47 - Waka-Gashira Wipeout (HD)|PC version Navigation }}de:Das Kenji-Komplott es:¡Extermina a Waka-Gashira! Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III